A Quidditch Practice Like No Other
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: One - shot. Ever wondered how Harry & Ginny would get together if Slughorn did have another party? Fluff. Disclaimer - Everything belongs to J K Rowling.


A Quidditch Practice Like No Other

Harry was hurrying towards the Quidditch pitch for a team practice ready for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw, having already been made late due to him looking for Malfoy on the Marauder's Map - who must be in the Room Of Requirement because he wasn't visible on the map, when Professor Slughorn stepped in front of him.

"Harry m'boy! I'm having another little party tomorrow night and I'd be delighted if you'd attend. I'm not going to take no for an answer either. You're more than welcome to bring a guest along if you'd like."

"Oh, er, yes Professor. Can I go now, I really need to get outside for Quidditch practice, I'm already late."

"Yes, yes. I'll let you get along outside, Harry. But I'll see you tomorrow night at 7 o' clock sharp for my party."

Harry started walking again, his mind racing, for once thankful for Professor Slughorn and his Slug Club because Slughorn was having another party which meant that he could ask Ginny to go with him. Hopefully without any risk of being hexed by Ron, who was still annoyed at having not received any invites from Slughorn. Ginny had probably already been invited to the party as well but that didn't matter. He still had to find a way to ask her. But what if she said no? Or what if she was already going with someone else? It didn't even bear thinking about. All these things were running through Harry's mind as he approached the pitch where the team were already waiting for him, Ron and Ginny included.

Harry found himself watching Ginny a lot more during practice which meant that he also found himself in danger of being knocked out by Bludger's several times and not seeing the Snitch even when it was in front of him. He hoped Ron didn't notice him staring at his sister. If fact he probably already had because he kept giving Harry very strange looks quite often. Finally practice was finished and Harry asked Ron to help him put the balls away that they'd been using.

"Give over Harry, I'm starving. Everyone else has probably finished eating already, we're that late finishing. Ginny will help you with them."

"Don't worry, I'll manage." Harry stopped short, realising that now was his chance to ask Ginny to Slughorn's party, providing Ron did go back to the castle. He didn't seem to be leaving Harry and Ginny alone together for very long recently, whether this was intentional or not Harry didn't know.

"It's OK Harry, I'll help you put them away. We both know how grumpy Ron is when he's hungry, which is practically all the time," said Ginny brightly as Ron walked away.

With an apprehensive feeling in his stomach, Harry stood up after putting the balls back in the box and looked at the departing backs of the rest of the team and Ron, who were all nearly back at the castle by now.

Nervously he muttered, "Slughorn told me on my way down here that he's having another party. I don't know if he's told you already."

"Yeah, he told me earlier," replied Ginny, looking at him curiously.

"I was wondering…" Harry started before stopping and looking at the ground, going very red.

Ginny looked at him more closely. "What is it Harry?"

He tried again. "Do you want to come with me? To Slughorn's party I mean," he said, looking up and straight into Ginny's eyes.

She just looked at him stunned, without saying anything.

"You don't have to if you don't want to or if you're already going with someone else," said Harry quickly.

"I'm not already going with someone and yeah, I'd like to go with you."

Harry felt a great sense of relief and happiness as she said this.

Then it was Ginny's turn to go red as she said, "But as what Harry? Just as friends or as…, as something more?"

"As something more if you'd like to," Harry replied, feeling awkward.

"Do you mean it? You want us to be…, well boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah," said Harry, nodding. He was still a deep shade of red as he took a step closer to Ginny so that he was right in front of her. He looked at her nervously before leaning down and kissing her. He was mesmerized by the feeling of how soft her lips were on his.

They pulled away and Ginny broke the silence, "I never expected you to kiss me then, Harry, but it was really nice."

"Oh, er, sorry," stuttered Harry, not knowing what else to say.

Ginny slapped his arm and a grin lit up her whole face. "Don't ever be sorry about kissing me, Harry Potter. Come on, lets go and put these balls away."

After putting the Quidditch balls away Harry, feeling very self - conscious, took hold of Ginny's hand in his as they walked back to the castle together. Reaching the Gryffindor tower, they climbed in through the portrait hole and into the common room.

Ginny turned to Harry. "I'll see you later, I'm going for a shower. And I guess my dear brother is still buried in his food in the Great Hall." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and walked away laughing.

Hermione walked up to Harry with a very smug look on her face. She looked from Ginny's departing back to Harry's red face and said, "You've asked Ginny to go to Slughorn's party with you, haven't you?"

Harry launched into a violent coughing fit before saying with a nonchalant expression and trying to keep his face immobile, "What makes you say that?"

Smiling, she replied, "Oh, Harry. All I have to do is look at your face. Only something like that could have made you go that red. Besides, Ginny doesn't kiss just anyone on the cheek without a reason. Not even you."

Harry tried to make a friendly swipe at Hermione but she turned to walk away saying over her shoulder and grinning widely, "But, for what it's worth though, I'm glad you asked her."


End file.
